


The Assassin

by InterNutter



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Black Comedy, Death, Gen, Murder, whacky hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The station is overrun with parties involved in a mining dispute, so it's no surprise that when a professional assassin turns up, that Death has joined the negotiation table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first attempt at a script that I've ever written... and it shows. I had such fun writing it, all the same. Doing nasty things to characters made to deserve it is almost unholy fun.
> 
> I've since learned that "too busy" means I have too many differing plot lines going on. And as far as scriptwriting is concerned... I'm better off sticking to prose.
> 
> That said, Ghisham is now part of my pet universe and I plan to have lots of fun with it in the future.

Paramount rejected this script [I received it on 18th of August with rejection slip] and because they did that, the ideas and content are mine. The main characters are theirs, etc. but the ideas and the rest of it is the property of the authors.

[Anyone viewing a similar episode at a later date is entitled to kick up as much of a stink as they want to, not that it'll work...]

ObWarning: This script contains scenes and language that may offend sensitive viewers. Those who are upset by black humour, murders, assassins, drunken miners or professional courtesans may now skip the remainder of this thread.

All comments and criticism welcome, as it's a complete mystery as to why P'mount didn't want this stuff. They *said* the "Dialogue was too wide". Best guesses include (a) There was too much going on, (b) I said something rude in American [hey, am Aussie, there *is* language variance] (c) The content frightened them (d) It was too damn good and their permanent writers threatened to walk (e) other [please fill in] or (f) any of the above.

Having said that; a bonus No-prize goes to the first individual who can name *all* the side-references I managed to squeeze in. :)

[In case anyone's wondering, Judith is my mother, and partner in crime]

This script has been submitted to the ConQuest fanzine/writers' competition; all entries to said competition are published, and therefore this material is copyright under Australian law.

Permission has been given by the authors to copy/distribute this material through the usual fan networks, just keep the credit where credit is due. [ie. leave our names on it]

On with the show...

8


End file.
